


"Turnips"

by Nordly



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A little kink, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Temptation, safe word, spicing things up, walking in on Dorian and Bull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordly/pseuds/Nordly
Summary: Cullen and the Inquisitor have been together awhile, and it's not as spontaneous as it once was. An idea comes to the Inquisitor to spice things up, then she sees something she can't ignore.





	1. Safe word

Cullen and I were walking the ramparts. I pulled him away from his duties to steal a kiss. We'd been together awhile and while I would say we hadn't gotten complacent our secret encounters where now rare and everything had gotten a bit "vanilla".

I wasn't complaining, Cullen was amazing but I wanted to spice it up, try something new.

"...so I was talking to Dorian and he said..."

Cullen interrupted me. "I feel like I should be worried, you're not going to do anything to me are you? Not up here, all of Skyhold can see us here". He glanced around. I followed his gaze, he was right they could. 

I gave him my most innocent smile, "whatever could you mean Commander?"

"Look" he said, "I know with all that's going on it's not quite as hot and heavy as it used to be, and we should spend more time together." He took a deep breath, "if this is what you really want", his hand instinctively went to the back of his neck rubbing away the ache. "Ahhh..." he sighed, conceding. "After dusk?"

I burst out laughing, he looked wounded. I stopped laughing, but couldn't hide my smirk. "Why Commander", I exclaimed. "You're actually serious".

He looked defeated, "I just want to make you happy Evelyn" he sighed. "That day over my desk..." He cleared his throats and adjusted himself. "I need to do that more often..." he stared off across the mountains.

"Why Commander, yes you do" I giggled. "But..." I continued, "that's not why I brought you here, I want to ask if you'll try something with me. I have some thoughts and I want to... ummm... I think you'll enjoy it. If not, well, ahh, a safe word, Commander?"

"A what?" 

"A safe word, it's where you have a word..."

"I know what a safe word is Evelyn, why in Andrastes name would I need one? If anything you should..." he glanced at me. "Maker Evelyn, you look like you are going to eat me..." he unknowingly stepped back.

I leant into him. My lips brushing his ear, "I am" I whispered. I slowly breathed my warm breath along his neck, I could see the hair prickle, "your safe word Commander?" I breathed.

He honestly looked like he was about to run from me but he leant into me, nuzzled my ear and whispered "Turnips", his tongue flicked across my ear and he pulled away.

"Do what you will Inquisitor" he stated, this time he adjusted his waistband, his hand fumbling at his crotch, making more room to accomodate whatever was happening down there.

"You are cruel Inquisitor" he stated and quickly marched back to his office.

I gleefully clapped my hands together, I had some thoughts and could use a little help with a few things. Dorian, I thought, he will help, it was his idea to start with.

I jogged across the courtyard through the throne room and up to the library. He wasn't there.

"Huh?" I huffed, not a good start.

"He went to see Iron Bull, if you're looking for Dorian" a soft voice called. Fiona. I called my thanks and went to find Bull and hopefully Dorian. He wasn't at the tavern but Krem suggested I try his room on the ramparts.

I walked to the door, I could here laughing and was that grunting? Surely not. I cracked the door. "Hey Bull, I've come for Dorian..." I gasped. I had found him, he was bound and bent over the base of Bulls bed, his legs spread and was he blindfolded? 

"And here he is cumming for me" Bull rumbled.

"Maker..." I flushed scarlett, I knew they were together, Dorian had eluded Bull flat out told me, but to see it first hand like this. "I'm sorry, I ..." I croaked. Looking down and grabbing the door handle slid the door closed. "Take your time... I'll ... ugh ... come back, later".

I heard footsteps come toward the door and the door handle, which I didn't realise I was still holding ripped from my fingers. Bull stood before me in all his glory, and I thought Cullen was big. I choked and closed my eyes, I had no idea where to look. 

"Want to join? Just watch, Inquisitor? I was just getting to the good part" I heard Dorian say something, but muffled by a silk scarf tied around his mouth. My eyes slipped open looking toward him, I slammed them shut again I couldn't, but Maker, why did it make me ... I pushed it away. "No!" I squeaked.

"Ahh... yes, Cullen. You're right probably wouldn't approve..." he trailed off.

My eyes still shut, I turned away involuntarily scoffing. "Well the offer still stands Inquisitor, if you change your mind, might be awhile", he chuckled.

"No rush", I practically ran from the doorway.

"I'll send Dorian when I'm done...if he can still walk".

"Maker..." I muttered under my breath, I didn't need to see that. Then why did I feel this way, all hot and bothered a tingling at my core? I didn't want to join in, well not really had I not had Cullen? No I pushed the thought aside. I skulked back to my quarters, I felt dirty. Maybe a bath would help. I went back out and just used the communal baths putting on clothes I'd left there for just this kind of thing (a communal bath not watching Dorian and Bull). I felt clean but couldn't get that sight, of Dorian or for that matter the thought of what Bull was about to do. I made my way back to my quarters. I sat back in my chair at my desk. I couldn't concentrate, my mind kept seeing Bull standing over Dorian, then Maker ... me? Standing over Dorian, what? Mind don't betray me, not like this...but no it wasn't Dorian, it was Cullen.

The sight of it, the deliciousness of it. I squeezed my thighs together, he had after all given me his safe word. My nasty mind began to plan. I bit my lip hard to try to alleviate the sensation building in my loins but couldn't control it and by the time I'd completed my plans my underpants were soaked.

Sitting at my desk I needed a few things, "props". I sighed wondering where I could get them, Josephine was pretty resourceful but I didn't really want to wait, maybe Sera? I closed my eyes leaning back in my chair.

"Inquisitor! Your a sight for sore, well let's say eyes shall we, keep it civil".

"Dorian?" And before I could stop myself, "are you ok, I mean Bull is huge, how could he fit? I mean...oh Maker, Dorian ignore me, it's none of my business". 

He chuckled, "yes I'm ok, I'd tell you what happened but no need I guess you were there. Oh, and a gift, from Bull." He placed a box on my desk, "he said to assure you everything is new." As he walked away I swear I saw him limp. Not sure if he was teasing or he really was. He turned and winked. "When this is done I want details Inquisitor, it's only fair". He left me staring at the ominous box, it was an intricately caved Wooden box, well small chest really. I opened it, "Oh my...by the Maker..." I swallowed. "Well, I mumbled, I don't need to get any supplies now".


	2. Turnips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what the Commander likes.

I nervously paced back and forth, I was clad in tiny black underclothes from that chest, a tight lace bodice you could see right through, laced with pink ribbons, my breasts squeezed so tight they were popping out the top. The underpants so small my ass cheeks were hanging out the bottom of them and stocking held by a garter belt, I only had my boots so didn't wear shoes. I imagine once Cullen arrived they wouldn't be on long anyhow. I had a silk scarf wrapped around my neck, didn't really match but didn't matter, that wasn't for me.

Maker, where was Cullen, he was usually back by now. I surveyed the scene. Silk scarves tied to each bedpost, a bottle of oil and a whip on the nightstand and I wasn't even sure what that was called, I knew it was used to pleasure women, and men I supposed, it was a flexible penis, soft and supple. I supposed Cullen could use it with me, I'd much rather have the real thing though. But it was my plan to use it on him. I imagined being Bull, taking Dorian. Me taking Cullen. I sighed breaking into a sweat and sat on the end of the bed. "Turnips..." I giggled nervously. Here's hoping the Commander would prevail. I stood up, feeling a wetness on my thighs and walked to the balcony, maybe the cool breeze would help.

I readjusted my breasts, pulling at my crotch where the fabric had ridden up to places even I didn't know I had. I was beginning to lose my nerve. I closed my eyes feeling the breeze wash over me cooling my skin and making me feel refreshed. My hair mostly pulled back was now flowing down my back, my lips plump from my nervous chewing. I heard a click.

I saw him before he saw me and ducked to the side, I called to him, not wanting to ruin the surprise. "Cullen, lock the door". I watched him through the crack in the door he had seen the bed, seen everything? Who knew, he had however gone back to the door, I'd know his thoughts about this if he returned to me I supposed.

I left my hiding spot. He stood in front of me key in hand. "Maker..." he stammered. His eyes running over every part of my body, his eyes darkened and he licked his lips. The key jingled to the floor, falling from his fingers. I looked at him sliding my hands down my body, he watched me hungrily. I looked at the key bending in front of him my back to him, pushing my ass into his groin. "Let me get that for you Commander" I pushed back further retrieving the key, feeling his manhood firm against me.

I stood in front of him, still clad in his armour and he ran his hands over my body, holding my breasts and fingers moving between my legs, his fingers groping for more but I pulled his hands back to my mouth placing a kiss on each. I slowly pulled off his gloves.

"You are in for a treat tonight Commander". His hands now free once again reached for me. "No Commander, this is my game, no touching unless I allow it". His eyes almost black he put his hands by his sides and nodded. He licked his lips again, devouring me with his eyes, so the outfit had been a good idea.

I removed his armour painfully slowly, grinding on him every opportunity I could, scolding him for touching me, trying to rub against me, then rubbing against him in punishment. After some time I was finally at his underpants, the front had a large wet patch and it was tented to huge proportions. I kissed the tip through his pants, he cried out and thrust toward me, undoing his waistband and loosening it I let them fall, he was bigger than I had ever seen, I licked my lips excitedly, my thighs now soaked.

"You naughty boy", I said. "Are you ready for your punishment?"

"My what?" He stammered looking around, "Evelyn what are you doing?".

"Silence!" I shouted taking the whip I had on the nightstand and gently running it across his ass, he closed his mouth and I playfully flicked the whip the tail flicking across his ass biting in, I left a mark and he flinched.

I kissed his ear, "don't forget "Turnips". I whispered and caught his eye for just a moment and he nodded. 

I whipped him again this time the leather curled around the front of his thigh leaving a red welt, his eyes where closed, his fists curled, held tightly by his sides. I fell to my knees and kissed where it had marked, licking the welt my hair running across his manhood, licking my tongue from base to tip. He groaned and his knees buckled, I whipped him again, "stand straight Commander!" I barked. He did.

I pushed him back, he shuffled the back of his legs hitting the bed and he huffed, his eyes opening and arms flailing as he fell. I gestured from him to move up the bed to lay spread across it and he obliged as I proceeded to bind his hands and feet to the bedposts. He was watching me my breasts bouncing across his body as I stretched to reach his wrists and ankles. Finally satisfied he was bound unable to move but no so tight to cut off his circulation. I looked at him spread on my bed. I licked my lips, he was there for me all mine. I ran the whip across his chest, teasing with the tail, running it down his legs, over his arms and across his manhood. He moaned biting his lip so hard it had started to bleed.

"Easy, Commander", I said licking his lips and the blood away. He bit my lip between his teeth hard enough to draw blood. I smiled when he released me and whipped his thighs with my whip leaving a mark.

"Careful Commander, your mine now and you will obey me, I said no touching".

His eyes heavy he continued to watch me focused on my hands, to my breasts, my thighs, he licked his lips. His hands pulled at the scarves as if testing their strength but he couldn't move. I sat low on his stomach my wetness dampening his skin, my legs apart for his viewing pleasure and began to remove my stockings. Slowly one leg at a time, discarding them by his head, I had plans for them, he was watching me intently. I moved my hands to the bodice, slowly unfastening the ribbon, sliding it through the threading undoing the front until it fell to my waist undone. I tossed it aside, my breasts now free, thank the maker I could finally breath again. Lastly I raised my hips hooking my thumbs into the waistband of my panties, I slid them off. I turned so I was facing away from him on my hands and knees over his chest, my legs apart my slick opening resting above his face, I turned to watch him, wiggling my body dipping toward him and pulling away. His mouth was open, his eyes black his hands straining at the fabric. His tongue darted from his mouth and I felt it graze my thigh, I moaned and lowered myself to his mouth. He hungrily licked and sucked as my juices literally flowed out of me, but I had to stay focused keep with my game, I pulled away. He hissed at me. "That's enough of a reward Commander". I sighed, I didn't know how long I could keep this up. He was very enticing. I swung my leg across to the other side of his head now both my legs were back together and grabbing my discarded panties held them in my hand.

"Open your mouth Commander" he looked at my hand, and slowly opened his mouth, I pushed my soaked panties into his mouth, he bit down on my fingers, but as I pulled my hand released his bite sucking my fingers as I pulled away. I took my stocking and tied it around his head holding my panties in his mouth, not too tight he could spit them out if he wanted to. With the other stocking I covered his eyes holding them closed and lightly knotted it behind his head, me moaned now unable to speak or see.

I sat between his legs and gently ran the whip across his body, he moaned and bucked as I flicked it across his chest and his thighs, running the leather tails across his arms, around the base of his manhood. Kissing and licking after each lash, each touch. Sweat glistened on his body, his hips bucked at every touch, arms tense pulling at their binding. I untied his legs, then released his hands. He reached for me but I held him firm. "Get on your knees, hold onto the bed head facing it". I whispered moving to his side, guiding his hands, he obliged and I picked up my toy and the oil. 

"Don't forget" I sighed into his ear, running a finger down his side, he pulled away, ticklish.

"Spread you legs" I said. His head turned to my voice his mouth covered. I reached and pulled away the stocking it hung around his neck. "Now you can get rid of those if you need, or talk". I expected him to spit them out, he didn't, my dirty Commander.

"Spread you legs, Commander." I said sliding the whip between his legs gently smacking both his inner thighs. He did, his muscles tense. I poured some oil across his ass making sure it it slid to the crack and opened him to me, he tensed and as I reached to touch him there he moaned and pulled away. My hand coated in oil I tried again I ran my finger from the base of his manhood to his puckered hole spreading oil around and gently pushing an oiled finger into him. He moaned but rather then pull away he pushed into me sliding my finger deeper into him. I gently slid my finger in and out of him until a had a steady rhythm, them with more oil placed another finger, stretching him open. Once I was satisfied, I reached for the toy, and coated it with oil, I gently held the base of his manhood in one hand and placed the other holding my newly acquired toy at his now quivering and empty opening. He pulled away but I held it there.

"Do you want me to stop?" I looked at him, sweat dripping from him, manhood dripping his seed. He shook his head. I positioned my head between his legs my mouth poised over the tip of his manhood, my other hand gently holding him caressing his sack.

I did both at once. I took his manhood into my mouth to the base hitting the back of my throats and sucking him as hard as I could all the while ramming the toy into his tight opening, thrusting in and out while taking him in my mouth. He screamed, bucking wildly panties flying from his mouth, balancing on his knees, the toy ripped from my grasp, his hands fly to my head hip bucking his cock ramming down my throats again and again my head pinned against him by his arms, he lets out a growl filling my throats with his seed. His head bows, releasing me he falls to his side now spent on my bed. 

"Maker..." he utters, his cheeks flush pink. He reaches behind himself and I hear something clatter to the floor, he held it in this whole time? I smirked, I wasn't sure he'd like it, but I've been proven wrong before.

"Well done Commander".

He opens his eyes barely a crack, smirks at me, and utters "Turnips" as his eyes slide closed. He reached for me pulling me into his arms wrapping himself around me.

Turnips indeed.


End file.
